


Happy Anniversary

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Nine  Ways To Kill Your Love [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Character Death, Community: kill_your_otp, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Ed  wished he had forgotten their anniversary. Written for the prompt Ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

“I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I have forgotten more than my share of anniversaries over the past twenty years. I wanted you to know I still loved you as much as I ever did.” Ed explained before their last kiss.

He pretend the salt on his tongue was from the sea and not their tears. Ed was right it was a wonderful gift, right up until the ship began to sink. There wasn't enough of the wreckage to transmute anything solid.

The blood of the injured passengers had already brought the large predatory fish.


End file.
